This proposal requests funds towards a complete renovation and approximately 11,224 square feet of research space in the Sterling Hall of Medicine of Yale University. The space represents just under half of that assigned to the Department of Pharmacology. There has been no renovation if many of these laboratories since 1965, and as a result much of it is in poor condition. Research in the department of pharmacology falls into three main ares, neuropharmacology, signal transduction and cancer pharmacology. The redesign of the proposed space would bring together the investigators in neuropharmacology, who have a strong focus on the molecular, biophysical and regulatory properties of ion channels and transporters. The faculty in this area are Barbara Ehrlich (biophysical properties of calcium release channels on intracellular membranes and their regulation by second messengers), Ed Moczydloski (biophysics of calcium-activated potassium channels and voltage-dependent sodium channels), Gary Rudnick (function of neurotransmitter transporters), Priscilla Dannies (regulation of peptide secretion in pituitary cells), Murdoch Ritchie (role of ion channels in glial cells) and Leonard Kaczmarek (regulation of prolonged changes in neuronal excitability by protein kinases and changes in gene expression). The proposed plan would allow these investigators to share open-plan laboratories, and would therefore encourage direct exchange of information, formal collaborations, and joint-mentoring of post-docs and students.